Listening to Voices
by Locke1
Summary: A story about Jusenkyo and what the curses truly are. A story about Ranma and his curse, how he became the curse itself to save someone...


Ranma stared at the letter he received from the mail from the Jusenkyo guide. A month has already passed from the failed wedding and life went on as it always did in Nerima since he has arrived there. Yet today, just because of one little piece of paper, everything is about to change.

A soft breeze caressed his body as he stared at the piece of paper in shock. Do it… Don't do it… Do it… Don't do it…

"The… true curse…" Ranma muttered and closed his eyes and fell to the ground, landing on his back without a noise as the short grass cushioned his body, "So that's the real curse…"

The pig-tailed boy continued to stare at the letter, the sun softly shine its light down onto the Koi pond where he lay by from the middle of the sky, "Maybe this is the one fight that I can't win…"

Some tales only the wind can tell, others, only the gods.

This tale… can only be whispered…

* * *

**Listening to voices**

Another fic I shouldn't write…

**Disclaimer: Yep, I'm doing this disclaimer in bold this time! Neat huh? I don't own any of these characters in here, so dun sue me!

* * *

**

"Hey Ran-Chan!"

Ranma walked silently towards his childhood friend, "Hey Ucchan, how's it going?"

"Oh, the lunch rush just left so it's pretty quiet right now." Ukyo said happily, "So what brings you here? Asking me out on a date?"

Ranma chuckled, "No, I'm just wandering around. I always liked to walk around on Sundays like these."

Ukyo grinned, "Well, why don't we walk together one of these days. It'll be a nice break for me and we get to spend time together!"

"That's ok," Ranma shook his head, adopting a serious expression, "Hey, you ever think about what it would be like if we're not fiancées?"

"What are you talking about Ranchan?" Ukyo frowned dangerously, "You're my fiancée and I would never think of you as anything else."

"Is that right?" Ranma grinned suddenly, "Thanks Ukyo, I needed to hear that."

Ukyo blushed, "Are you… is this…"

"I'll talk to you later Ucchan." Ranma said with the same grin.

"See you later Ranchan." Ukyo replied with a happy grin on her face.

Ranma left the Ucchans silently, the grin on his face turned serious once again as he walked along the street with his hands in his pocket, "Never huh…"

Do it… Do it…

No… don't…

The soft breeze of Nerima's spring afternoon continues to whisper into his ears.

* * *

"Nihao Ranma!"

Ranma smiled, "Nihao Shampoo."

Shampoo's grin grew wider, "Ranma want Ramen? Shampoo cook good Ramen no?"

The pig-tailed boy looked around the near empty shop and took a seat on one of the tables near the kitchen, "No, its ok Shampoo, I just want to talk with you, I mean if you're not too busy or anything."

"Shampoo always have time for Ranma!" The Chinese amazon turned towards the Kitchen, "Great Grandmother! Shampoo go date with Ranma!"

"Don't stay out too late! Be back before the dinner rush!" Cologne yelled back.

"Come on Shampoo, let's go to the park." Ranma said as he stood up from the table, "It's more quiet there."

Shampoo nodded enthusiastically, threw her apron aside, and quickly followed Ranma over the rooftop towards the park. Minutes later, the two martial artists reached the park and sat down on a bench beside the path within the park.

"How's business in the Cat Café?" Ranma asked with the same smile, and staring at the ground.

"Is good, many people like ramen." Shampoo replied cheerfully, "Why ask Shampoo out here? Only ask about ramen shop?"

"No… it's…" Ranma sighed and his smiled faded from his face, "Say Shampoo, have you ever think about what it would be like if I wasn't a good martial artist?"

Shampoo frowned, "Why Ranma ask question? Is stupid! You is always strong! Why Shampoo think about Ranma weak?"

"Yeah, your right." Ranma chuckled and stood up from the bench, "That's a stupid question. Thanks Shampoo."

The Chinese amazon nodded, "You is welcome, want continue date with Shampoo now?"

Ranma shook his head frantically and held back Shampoo before she does what her sultry expression suggests, "That's ok Shampoo, I just wanted to talk with you, that's all."

Shampoo pouted, "Ok, but Ranma owe Shampoo date now no?"

Ranma sighed, "Sure, I'll take you out on a date when I can."

Shampoo smiled brightly, "You is promise?"

"Yeah, I promise." Ranma smiled and stared at Shampoo's face.

A blush appeared on Shampoo's face, "Shampoo go back now, Great grandmother no like Shampoo late."

The pig-tailed boy watched the amazon leave the park. His smile left his face once again, "The day is almost over…"

Do it… DO IT!

No…

* * *

"Hey Kasumi."

The eldest of the Tendo daughters jumped in surprised at the sudden greeting by Ranma, "Oh my, Ranma, what are you doing here?"

"Umm…"

"Do you want some snacks? Dinner isn't going to be ready til much later I'm afraid."

"It's not that Kasumi…" Ranma scratched that back of his head grinning sheepishly, "I just want to talk ya know."

Kasumi tilted her head sideways, "Is there a problem?"

"No, nothing like that." Ranma said, shaking his head, "I'm just curious, if I was older when I first came here, would you have taken me as a fiancée?"

"Now, Ranma, Akane is your fiancée, you can't ask questions like that to another women." Kasumi scolded gently.

"But…"

"I need to prepare dinner." Kasumi turned back to the kitchen counter where all the raw food is, "Why don't you go to the dojo and practice and I'll have Akane call you when it's done."

Ranma sighed, "Sorry about that Kasumi, I don't know what got into me."

Kasumi turned around to see Ranma smile apologetically, "its ok Ranma."

There is no other way…

Don't listen…

* * *

"What can I do for you Saotome." Nabiki said with a grin, "I don't suppose you're here to pay your debt?"

Ranma grinned nervously, "Naw, just wanted to ask some questions."

"1000 yen a question please." Nabiki said putting her hand forward with her palm facing upwards.

Ranma pulled out three thousand yen and placed in on her hand wordlessly.

"Well, let's see if I can answer these questions of yours." Nabiki said after counting the money Ranma gave her.

"When I first came here, who did you expect to see?" Ranma said inviting himself to sit on the ground of Nabiki's room.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect to see a girl." Nabiki answered with a grin.

"You still haven't answered my question." Ranma said giving Nabiki an odd glance.

"Well, I really don't know." Nabiki said with a frown, "That question costed you two thousand yen."

"WHAT! You said a thousand a question!" Ranma yelled, standing back up.

"Well, its two thousand yen for ever questions that asked for my opinion." Nabiki said coolly.

Ranma wordlessly handed her another thousand yen, "One more question then."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow, "What are you up to Saotome."

"Just one more question and I'll be out of your hair." Ranma said with a grin.

"Well ask away."

"When I first came here, if I didn't have the curse, would you have accepted me as your fiancée." Ranma asked seriously.

Nabiki blinked, "No. Now let me ask you a question Ranma, how much would you pay to have me not give this tape of your last question to Akane?"

Ranma smirked, "Nothing."

Nothing… because…

…because there is only one more…

* * *

Ranma stood at the doorway staring at the sky listlessly, "One more…"

"Ranma?"

The pigtailed boy jumped in surpised.

"A martial artist shouldn't be caught so off guard." Akane teased.

Ranma chuckled, "Akane…"

Akane frowned and watched as Ranma chuckle to himself, "Are you sick Ranma?"

"No, nothing like that." Ranma said, "Hey, can I talk to you in private."

Akane followed Ranma wordlessly towards the Koi Pond and sat down on the grass beside Ranma.

"Remember when we first met?" Ranma asked, grinning at the memory, "Never thought I'd come back to Japan to have a fiancée waiting to hit me with a table."

Akane huffed, "You asked for it you pervert."

"Sorry." Ranma said, smiling at nothing.

"Are you ok Ranma?"

"Akane, if I came here, and I didn't have the curse, I mean, if I was actually a girl." Ranma said softly.

Akane placed her hand on Ranma's forehead and then felt her own, "Are you sure you're not sick Ranma?"

"Nevermind." Ranma said pushing away Akane's hand away from his forehead, "Forget I even asked."

"I would have been very happy." Akane said softly.

"Huh?"

"If you where actually a girl," Akane looked at the ground around her, "I would be very happy. Not a lot of girls do martial arts you know, and even less that are as good as you are. I would be very happy to have another girl to learn and spar with."

Ranma watched Akane carefully, "I see…"

Akane bit her lip and looked nervously from side to side, "I… I… umm… I have homework… to… do…"

Ranma nodded, "Can you call me when dinner is ready; I'll be in the dojo."

"Sure."

It is decided…

No… it is not…

* * *

Ranma sat at the dinner table beside Akane poking at his dinner, not eating a bite. Everyone in the room stared at Ranma nervously as if pod people have taken over him, even Genma stared nervously at the young martial artist, but not forgetting to at least eat his own meal, and some from his son.

A sigh from Ranma's mouth broke everything suddenly.

"Airen!"

"Ranchan!"

"Shampoo make too good Ramen!"

"Have some Okonomiyaki! Made it myself."

Ranma sighed again, "Hey Shampoo, hey Ucchan."

"What are YOU two doing here!" Akane growled from beside Ranma.

"I'm here to give my FIANCEE his dinner." Ukyo declared and shoved a bag with Okonomiyaki inside into Ranma's face.

"Ranma no eat you Japanese pizza! Eat good Ramen instead no?" Shampoo said pulling out a bowl of steaming hot noodle from her take-out box.

"We're already eating dinner and we don't need you two here to poison us with your potions!" Akane yelled, steaming out of her ear.

"Only poison Shampoo see from kitchen is Kitchen destroyer food!" Shampoo sniffed, "Ranma no want bad food form kitchen destroyer no?"

"As if Ranma would want your soggy noodles mixed with some weird love potion," Ukyo sneered, "I'm sure he'd want my Okonomiyaki much better, it's your favorite too, a Ranchan special!"

Ranma sat there watching the three girls fight passively, not even making a move to stop them. Even when Soun did a demon head on him asking why Ranma isn't defending his rightful fiancée or when Genma start sprouting about his honorlesss son, Ranma sat there staring at the three girls fighting.

Kasumi watched with concern, afraid to stop the three battling girls. Likewise, Nabiki stood by the sidelines, not wanting to get drawn into the madness that is Ranma's life.

"Ranma promise Shampoo date!"

"What! Ranma promised we'll walk together on a romantic walk next Sunday!"

"RANMA! You where flirting with these two AGAIN!"

Ranma continue to watch as Akane get angrier and angrier, "I did promise I would go on a date with Shampoo, but I don't remember saying I'd go on a romantic walk with Ucchan though…"

"So you admit your flirting with Shampoo!" Akane's eyebrow twitched, "Hmph, Do what you like, it's not like I care."

"Thank you."

Everyone stopped and stared at Ranma.

"What did you just say Ranma?" Akane asked slowly, here eyebrows twitched even more.

"I said, Thank you Akane." Ranma replied with a smile on his face, "Thank you."

Ranma's eyes rowed backwards. The room was silent for a few seconds before Ranma's body suddenly fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"RANMA!"

Everyone kneeled beside the unconscious Ranma shaking him, calling him to wake up. No one noticed a soft blue glow surrounding Ranma until it shot out from his body.

"What is happening." Ukyo said in a shaky voice, "Why did Ranchan just fall on the ground like that. This is all your fault Akane!"

Just before Akane can retort, a bright red light lit up the whole room. Every immediately turned their attention back to the unconscious Ranma. His body starts to glow brighter and brighter until everyone had to turn away from the light.

Then, everything turned white for everyone.

It is done…

He gave up…

His life, his soul…

For martial artist's duty… his honor…

The whispers of the wind wept as another one fell into despair…

* * *

"Thank you…"

Akane shook her head as if to clear it and pushed herself up, "Ranma?"

"Thank you…"

The youngest Tendo blinked to find Ranma in his girl form, "What happened Ranma! Are you ok?"

Ranma turned towards Akane and tilted her head, "Ranma… that was his name?"

"What are you talking about Ranma, what happened? Why are you a girl?" Akane asked frantically as everyone in the room slowly start to wake up and gather their wits.

The girl looked around her, reached into her pant pocket and pulled out a piece of crumbled paper, "He saved me…"

Akane growled and snatched the piece of paper from the girl, "…"

"I remember… I remember everything he did here." The girl stared at Akane sadly, "I should thank you, if it wasn't for you; I would still be trapped in the pools of sorrow."

The letter Ranma received dropped from the nerveless fingers of Akane.

"All he had to do was leave me in the pool, but he had to save me." The girl whispered, "I clung to him when he fell into the pool, even when he realized what I did, he didn't let me go, he let me cling onto him, and even more, he clung on to me to save me from eternal nothingness…"

"You… how can you let him do that… you… heartless bitch!" Akane accused.

"He took my place to be trapped inside the pool so I can be free." The girl smiled sadly, "It was supposed to be his cure, the guide finally manages to find something that can cure him, but he made it into his ultimate curse."

Everyone in the room, now fully awake, stared at the girl Akane is glaring at, "It was his duty, as a martial artist…. To help the helpless… and he did."

Akane's anger deflated, "What do you mean when you said you should thank me?"

The girl shook her head, "He loved you. He was about to place his decision on you, let you decide whether or not to free me, you told him to do what he wants. He wants to be a true martial artist; he wants to help the helpless; so he freed me, all because of you."

The room was silent, no one spook a word as the girl stood up, "Thank you for your hospitality, but I must take my leave."

So she left, and no one ever saw her again.

One drowned in her own helplessness, another… another…

* * *

Epilogue:

The girl that used to be Ranma stared down at the pool, formerly known as the spring of the drowned girl with the Jusenkyo guide watching her from behind. The girl dipped her hand into the pool and scooped up a handful of water, watching the water slip through her fingers back into the pool.

"Miss, is getting dark, maybe you should go home?"

The girl stared up at the sky, the sun slowly setting, hiding itself in the horizon giving the sky an orange glow. "A day has passed already?"

The Jusenkyo guide nodded, "Yes, miss, you can come back tomorrow."

"When will this spring be active again?" The girl asked the guide who is standing beside her now.

"It is active now young miss." The guide said, "But you who is using a cursed body can't use the same spring again."

"I see." The girl said staring into the pool, "The spring of the drowned martial artist, a tragic story of a martial artist who drowned in his own honor."

"Yes very tragic story," The guide shook his head, "I thought this would be his cure."

The girl stared down at her reflection, "He is quite handsome."

The guide blinked, "Miss says spring should be spring of the drowned handsome martial artist?"

The girl giggled, "No, I'm just saying Ranma is quite handsome."

"This one wouldn't know."

The girl smiled and stared at the reflection looking back at her; staring at the image of Ranma looking back at her with listless eyes.

Drowned in his own honor…

Another tragic tale of told by the whispers of the wind. Another tragic tale that makes up only a fraction of the tragedy that is Jusenkyo…

* * *

This is a little one-shot I wrote almost a year ago... it's actually my first attempt at a surreal feeling fic (This later got me writing Into the Lion's Den). I was looking through some of my older work and editing them to make them presentable and ran into this fic. This fic is actually one of ones thatI like the most, not the best I've written, but the story itself I like the most. It first came to me when I thought about the word "Drowning". It's used to describe a person breathing in water, but alot of times, it's used as a metaphor for someone overcomed with something. Drowned in Sorrow, Drowned in Lust, etc. Jusenkyo have lots of curses that seems unrealistic for the animal to drown like the duck. So I came to think, what if drowning in the pools of Jusenkyo doesn't litterarly mean DROWNING, but more of a metaphor... Hence, Ranma and him "drowning" in his own honor.

I think I didn't do TOO badly on this. The atmosphere is lacking I think, but the general feeling of the fic seems good enough. It's an experiment by me at best. An experiment on writing that I like, but I didn't excatly put TOO much thought into it, not as much as I did Fear and Into the Lion's Den anyways...

I hope you enjoy reading this, if not, then... well... Whatever.


End file.
